


A Rock and a Hard Place

by NotAboutAngels



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, But lots of fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Swearing, Minor Violence, Some angst, The Newt/Percival is minorish, mostly fluffy, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAboutAngels/pseuds/NotAboutAngels
Summary: 5 times Theseus Scamander was Percival Graves best friend, and the 1 time he was Percival's best man.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic, Percival transferred to Hogwarts in his second year. Theseus is in the same year as him and Newt is about three years younger than the two of them. The shipping will be fairly light. It's mostly just the awesome friendship between Theseus and Percival. Enjoy!

“Fuck,” Percival swore as another meaty fist slammed into him.

He dodged a blow from the boy in front of him, but ran right into another from the side. Sweat slid down his back and clung to his shirt, mixing with blood and bruises. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. 

The next punch had him on his back. Percival scrambled away, barely avoiding yet another hit, only stopping once his back hit the wall. The three boys he was fighting with drew closer, lightly bruised faces smirking at him. Percival closed his eyes and prepared for the finishing blows.

“Hey!” an unfamiliar voice cried, “What’s going on here? Are you three pigeon-livered ratbags picking on someone from my house!?”

“Mind your own business, Scamander!” 

“My house, my business. Long live Gryffindor!” The boy, Scamander, yelled as he leapt onto one of the surprised boys.

The sounds of fighting and swearing quickly resumed. Percival, encouraged, lunged into another’s legs. As soon as he hit the ground, Percival was on top punching with everything he had. 

Unfortunately, despite Scamander’s help, the three Slytherin boys managed to once again gain the upper hand and both of the Gryffindor boys were pinned to the ground. The two struggled underneath heavy bodies, but were unable to break free as punches rained down. Percival’s world was beginning to go black, when a commanding voice boomed across the hall.

“Enough! Carpe retractum!”

Percival looked over to see Professor Lorenz with his wand out, pulling the three Slytherins away from him and Scamander. He scrambled to stand, swaying a little when he got there. Scamander was up a moment later, a little less worse for wear. He opened his mouth to explain, when Lorenz held up a hand.

“I am not sure what was transpiring here. But it looks suspiciously like bullying and there are serious consequences for that. Somebody explain. Now,” He commanded.

Each boy began talking at once, trying to be the loudest voice and be heard.

“They started it-“

“Did not! I was minding my own-“

“Liar! You provoked-“ 

“Actually-“

“Oh shut up you bloody-“

“Enough!” Lorenz commanded once again, “One at a time. Mr. Craigsley, what do you say happened?”

“That Gryffindor started saying things about me mum and was blocking the hallway. We couldn’t pass. He pretty much forced me into defending myself!” The short Slytherin, Craigsley, said.

Percival scowled at the lie, but kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to get into any more trouble than he already would. Scamander was also silent, but he looked like he was having a hard time with it. 

“Alright. What do you say happened Mr. Graves?” Professor Lorenz asked him.

Percival took a deep breath, “I was walking through the hall when they came running up behind me. They tripped me and then started making fun of me. So I got up and said one thing about his mother, and then he and his cronies attacked me! I didn’t want to fight.”

The professor sighed, “And just how did you get involved Mr. Scamander? This isn’t the first time this year you’ve been in a fight, although it is the first without the attempted use of wands.”

The scrawny Gryffindor boy stood tall. “I saw them beating my new housemate up and decided to defend him.”

“Alright. 10 points from each of you for fighting. Now Mr. Graves and Mr. Scamander head to the hospital wing. The rest of you trouble makers, back to your dorms. The next time I catch any of you misbehaving, I won’t be so gentle with the punishment. You’re lucky you don’t have detention. Now off with you.” Lorenzo strode off.

With scowls and sneers, the five students reluctantly parted ways. The two Gryffindor boys made their way to the hospital wing. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Scamander cleared his throat.

“We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Theseus Scamander, best Gryffindor here. Who exactly are you?”

“Percival Graves. I just transferred two weeks ago. Thank you for your help earlier. I wasn’t losing per say and I could’ve handled it… but the help was definitely appreciated.”

Theseus smiled, “You’re welcome. Say, after we sort out this mess would you like to come meet my friends? There’s not too many of them, but we’re good company and it might help dissuade bullies like Craigsley and his lot from picking on you again.”

Percival thought about it. It was a good offer, and probably the easiest way to make friends, but Scam-Theseus was quite rowdy and his friends were likely to be also. On the other hand he didn’t want to be alone for forever, so it could be worth it.

“Sure, why not. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Theseus whooped and slung an arm around Percival’s shoulders, “Great! I know just how to introduce you. We can be best friends! There are so many things we can do. So many pranks to pull. I’m so excited!”

Percival let out a weak smile as Theseus chattered away. He hoped he wasn’t going to regret this.


	2. A Perilous Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again all extraneous characters come from my imagination. The timeline so far is that Theseus met Percival in the end of October of 1905. This chapter is set in April 1906.
> 
> Just a little clarification for you guys. Enjoy.

Percival frantically ran through the hallways desperate to escape. As he neared the stairs he was struck with an idea. He hid behind a group of Hufflepuffs and waited. Just as the stairs began to move he jumped upon them. He glanced behind him. Thank Merlin, Simmons hadn’t spotted him in time. He could see her catch sight of him and mouth something at him, though he couldn’t tell what.

Once Percival made it up the stairs he began to move quickly again. His breath was coming out in short gasps, but he couldn’t slow down. He refused to be caught by her again. He needed to find Theseus.

Eventually, he made it to the portrait to the common room. Percival struggled to get the password out, though eventually he managed to wheeze out. After that it was simple to run up the stairs to where Theseus would be.

“Theseus!” Percival cried as rushed into their shared dorm. “I need your help.”

Theseus looks calm and wholly unconcerned about Percival’s distress, the bastard. He even looks slightly amused, which is highly suspicious. Percival had the uneasy feeling that his best friend is either at fault or was going to be entirely unhelpful in solving the issue. He says nothing about Percival’s obvious panic, just raises an eyebrow.

“I’m being stalked,” Percival tells him, “Jess Simmons wants to go steady with me! She told me that she knows we’re meant to be. You have to help me. I don’t know what to do; I barely managed to escape her clutches just now!”

“Why don’t you just try it with her,” Theseus rolls onto his back. “You never know, maybe you’ll like it. She’s standoffish and prudish, just your type.”

Percival can just feel the smug satisfaction rolling off of his friend. “That’s just gross! Kissing is gross. People are gross. Why won’t you help me?”

Theseus grins, “It’s really not that big of a deal though, mate. She isn’t that bad.”

“She’s got freakishly large eyes behind her freakishly large glasses. She’s even skinnier than you are and she’s terrifying! Poor James still has nightmares of her. What if she gives me a deadly disease? Or worse?”

“Why are you laughing? Did you set me up!?” Percival bursts out before Theseus can reply.

Theseus laughed. “Oh this is just too good, Percy.”

“This is serious!” Percival cried, voice breaking on the last word.

Theseus sits up, suddenly straight faced, “Are you telling me that this is a grave situation?”

He erupted into laughter at his own pun, while Percival just looked at him, betrayed. He couldn’t believe that his best friend of five months was laughing in the face of his misery. Now he would have to find a new best friend all the while dodging Simmons advances. How was he supposed to manage that?

“Oh come on,” Theseus managed between bursts of laughter, “Even you have to admit that was a good one. It was funny!”

Percival just scowled at him and tipped his chin up as he stalked away. He was going to find a new best friend, one who didn’t make stupid puns and set him up with stupid people. There was a loud noise as Theseus scrambled after him.

“Percy, wait!” he called, “I’ll help you get rid of her if it really bugs you that much. But seriously, that pun was awesome, and you know it.”

Percival turned around. “You swear? I can’t be her boyfriend. It’ll ruin my future and my hopes and my dreams and I’m only a second year. I’m too young to be jaded and bitter.”

“I promise,” Theseus says with that damned grin still on his face, “She’s crazy anyways. She’s a Ravenclaw too. Not good enough for a Gryffindor and certainly not good enough for my best friend.”

He caught up to Percival and ruffled his hair. Percival swatted at him and futilely tried to arrange his hair back into its neat style. Theseus just leaned back on his heels and laughed some more.

“Come on, let’s find Marise. She’s the master at pranks. Maybe we can use her to get Simmons to back off. If that doesn’t work, well we can always convince her that James wants another try with her,” Theseus said.

Percival just nodded, relieved. He still had his best friend and soon he wouldn’t have to deal with Simmons for much longer. But after that he was going to have to work out some form of revenge against Theseus. Marise probably had some ideas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to share any thoughts or advice!


	3. A Moment or Two in the Hospital Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Theseus is always there even when he's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fantastic Beasts characters and universe does not belong to me. Again all extra characters come from my imagination.

It was the soft pattering of feet that woke Percival from his doze. He opened his eyes to see a small figure place something next to his bed. The figure, which he quickly recognized as Theseus’ little brother, made sure everything was in order before trying to sneak away. Before he made it more than a few steps, Percival sat up and grabbed him by the arm, frightening the first year and causing him to squeak loudly.

“Hey take it easy, Newt,” Percival told him, trying to keep his voice gentle, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The little Hufflepuff said nothing, only played with his yellow tie. He kept his gaze directed toward the ground. His shoulders seemed to be hunching in on themselves and Percival was startled to realize that Newt was trying to make himself smaller. Was he really that scary? Percival had always thought that he was a fairly nice person.

“What are you doing here?” Percival asked, keeping his voice low and nonthreatening.

It took a moment, but eventually the first year glanced up at him through long eyelashes and mumbled a soft, almost imperceptible answer.

“Theseus sent me. Um, I was supposed to bring your, um, homework to you.”

“Where is Theseus?” Percival questioned, “Why didn’t he bring it?”

“He was, um, busy with a professor. I think he, um, got into some trouble,” Newt answered softly.

That certainly sounded like Theseus. Percival shook his head fondly. He wasn’t terribly worried about his friend being in trouble. He usually was. Something squirmed in his hand and he looked down to see that he was still gripping Newt’s arm. He quickly let go.

“Thank you,” he told the smaller boy, “If you see Theseus again, will you tell him to bring some dark chocolate up with him when he visits? Miss Aragola is very strict about food and diets up here.”

Newt mumbled an affirmative and quickly scurried away and out of the Hospital Wing. Percival shook his head. The kid was odd, that was for sure, but he was Theseus’ brother. And Theseus, the jerk, had sent him boring homework instead of something fun to do. He huffed fondly and lay back down, hoping to catch a little more sleep before the inevitable moment Theseus showed up in all his theatrical glory.

xxx

The second time Percival awoke, it was to the loud racket of Theseus’ voice, arguing with Miss Aragola about Merlin knows what. A quick glance out the window told him that it was late in the evening. Idly, he wondered if Theseus was out after curfew. He was drawn out of his thoughts by his seemingly victorious friend.

“Percy,” he said brightly, “Good to see you awake, mate. I brought you the chocolate you asked for.”

He waved them in the air and laughed when Percival eagerly snatched the bag out of his hands. The boisterous Gryffindor plopped down onto the nearest bed and watched him eat. Percival was glad to see him. It seemed like it had been forever, although it was really probably closer to a day or less.

Theseus spoke again after a few minutes of watching Percival stuff his face.

“I’m glad you’re going to be back to class again in a few days,” he said seriously, “I honestly thought for a while that we would never get to do anything together ever again.”

Percival rolled his eyes, “I have a broken leg, Theseus, not an incurable disease. And even if I was dying or crippled it would be your fault.”

“How could you say that,” Theseus gasped dramatically, “If I recall correctly, you were just as eager as I was to go sliding through town.”

“It was your idea though,” Percival defended, “And on our first trip to Hogsmeade too! What if they never let us go again?”

“Don’t be silly,” his friend said, “All of the professors love you. They’d let you do almost anything. And so, by extension, they let me do almost anything.”

“Oh, I see,” Percival exclaimed, “You’re using me!”

Theseus squawked in mock offense and was quick to defend himself. He shot back an insult as he tried to steal the chocolates away on the grounds that Percival ‘didn’t deserve them if he was going to be a prat’. The two boys laughed and roughhoused until Aragola came to shoo Theseus away.

The boy waved as he left and Percival couldn’t get rid of the grin on his face as he settled in for the night. He couldn’t wait until his leg healed and he could hang out with Theseus again. It was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Newt! As a little clarification, Newt is a first year. Both Percival and Theseus are third years, which is when they are allowed to take trips to Hogsmeade, as long as they have their legal guardians permission. Newt is shy, Theseus is dramatic, and Percival is just in there for the ride.


	4. A Moment of Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only so much soppiness Theseus can show in one sitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the tiniest bit of angst in this chapter, but loads of fluff to make up for it.

“Theseus, I can’t go,” Percival said, face to the window, “You know my mother hasn’t sent me anything.”

“Yes you can Percy, and you know it,” Theseus told him, “Do you think I would let my best mate suffer?”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Percival turned to look at him, “I can’t ask you to spend your money on me. And since I have nothing to spend, I won’t be able to do anything down there. I’ll be the only student not having fun at Hogsmeade.”

“Percival Graves, shut up and listen to me,” Theseus commanded, “That isn’t going to happen. I have loads of coins that me mum sent. She’s certain that Newt and I must be well funded to survive here. So she sends us lots of it. I don’t have any problems giving some to you. I still owe you for taking the blame for me in Potions last week anyways. Consider it me making us even.”

“I don’t know,” Percival mumbled, “Are you sure that you’re sure?”

“Of course,” Theseus grinned at him, “Honestly, you act like you don’t know me at all.”

Percival cracked a small smile at that and shoved his friend lightly.

“Maybe I don’t,” he told Theseus, “I mean, I have put up with your fat arse for five years. Anyone else would have left by now.”

“Percy,” his friend exclaimed and pulled Percy towards the door of their dorms. “That just means you love me!”

With that he pressed a loud and soppy kiss on Percival’s cheek before fleeing gleefully. Percival grinned and wiped the drool off. He yelled and took off after Theseus, who just laughed and ran faster. Merlin only knew why he kept putting up with this.

He saw Theseus through a crowd of students, trying and failing to act inconspicuous. Percival let out a war cry and launched himself at his friend. Students were knocked out of the way with undignified squawks. He tackled Theseus and struggled with him, both trying to gain the upper hand. They rolled across the floor, trusting others to move or fall. Right up until they rolled straight into immovable feet.

They looked up to see an unimpressed Professor Flannigan looking down at them. The man had a gaggle of students behind him, including Theseus’ wide eyed little brother standing with a scowling dark haired girl. Percival took a moment to grin at Newt when their eyes met. The shy fifth year blushed and looked away. When Percival looked back to the situation at hand he found Theseus grinning unrepentantly at Flannigan, who simply looked exasperated. 

“Mr. Scamander, why is it always you?” he asked, “And I see you have been dragged in once again, Mr. Graves. Somehow I’m not surprised.”

“Aww, Professor, you know you love us,” Theseus said smugly, “What are you going to do after we graduate this year?”

“Sleep peacefully, most likely,” Flannigan sighed.

Theseus’ hand flew to his heart as he gasped loudly, “Professor! That hurts my heart. And here I thought we were bonding.”  
“Only in your dreams, Mr. Scamander,” Flannigan told him.

His face was even, but Percival was pretty sure he could see a hint of amusement in the man’s eyes. Theseus wouldn’t see it, as into his act as he was, but would probably know all the same. He always had had a keen sense on who could stand him and who wanted to hex him. He tuned back into the conversation when Theseus threw himself backwards and pretended to have his heart ripped out. Flannigan just sighed again.

“Alright, enough with that,” he told them, “Get up off the floor and quit causing trouble. I’m looking at you Scamander. And you, Mr. Graves, keep an eye on him. No more incidents or else you two can stay behind and spend the duration of the trip organizing my classroom.”

The two seventh years scrambled upright and snapped hasty salutes before marching off. They made it a few feet before bursting into laughter. Percival glanced behind them to see Professor Flannigan shaking his head with what looked suspiciously like fondness.

As the doors opened and students began walking the path to Hogsmeade in their little groups, he decided that his own group with Theseus was enough for him. Theseus would always be here for him and vice versa. And while Theseus was quite simply a little shit, Percival didn’t think he could have found a better best friend. When he voiced these thoughts to Theseus, his friend returned the sentiment. Huh. Who would have known?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Theseus is just my favorite. He's just so dramatic.
> 
> In case you missed it, Percival and Theseus are in their seventh year, while Newt (and Leta) are in their fifth year. Newt is expelled around his fifth year, but that doesn't quite come into play yet.


	5. When in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt worries and then Theseus does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Newt's POV because it made the most sense. Despite that, there is still plenty of fluff and some angst between Theseus and Percival.
> 
> This chapter kind of takes the movie and runs away with it.

Surprisingly enough, Newt did not expect that his and Theseus’ quick trip to set Frank free would end up with them in a hospital. Why was it always so messy with his brother?

xxx

Newt was nervous. It had been days since he had decided to make the trip to America, and he had been anxious the entire time. It had been so long since he had seen Percival. Theseus had teased him the whole time as well, asking if he was going to blush as pretty when they actually saw the man. The prat.

Theseus himself was bouncing with excitement. Letters were all well and good, he had said, but nothing could beat seeing his best friend in person. Newt almost regretted telling him where he was travelling. He had planned to be in and out, but once Theseus found out there was no stopping him from tagging along. He had assured Newt that he would make it a quick visit and not cause trouble, but he knew his brother and it was almost certain that they’d end up staying longer than planned.

At least Theseus had decided that teasing him was boring and had moved on to chattering about his plans with Percival. That was less embarrassing, but more worrisome. Some of those plans sounded decidedly not legal. Not that Newt usually bothered with legality, but he did not want to get into trouble on this trip.

He was pulled out of his musings by Theseus dragging him towards the crowd of people disembarking the ship. Apparently, they had arrived. Newt would need to check on his creatures soon. Preferably before Theseus got into trouble. Then he would have his hands full.

Theseus kept babbling excitedly, only stopping for the short time the two had to show their passports. Newt’s shy behavior must have made the American suspicious, because the man was demanding to see his suitcase. He began to sweat. The suitcase could be easily changed to muggle worthy, but what if they found something anyways? 

He was saved by Theseus being his usual charming self and resuming his chattering, though this time it was less illegal and directed at the wary man. 

Newt looked down and smiled ever so slightly as Theseus talked circles around the confused American. He waved them on after a minute, which was probably for the best. Theseus would have gotten to his dramatics soon.

They slipped through the streets of New York, only stopping for a moment. Theseus was entertained by a muggle’s anti magic rant. Newt let his thoughts drift and his eyes wander. Over the crowd, over the tall buildings, over a niffler, over-wait. A niffler? Heart sinking, Newt looked closer. Of course it was Horace. Looking for shiny things. Again.

He took off after it, Theseus behind him a moment later. Newt hardly paid attention to where he was going, more concerned about catching Horace. Which is why, a short while later, he and Theseus ended up in and out of MACUSA headquarters, in a dusty old relic in Percival’s apartment, and then to St. Josephine’s. 

Xxx

Theseus hadn’t left Percival’s side since he was allowed to be there. Newt could understand. The man was in terrible condition as the result of being tortured and then abandoned by Grindelwald. He was quite worried himself, but Newt knew that for Theseus, it had to be a thousand times worse. The two friends had been through thick and thin together for years, and now there was a chance that two would become one.

Theseus’ anger had been completely spent on Grindelwald. As soon as he had realized that it was not Percival Graves interrogating them, he had attacked the man, yelling and cursing at him. If he had had his wand, the dark wizard would be dead by now. The aurors at MACUSA had thought him crazy, and had been working to contain him. Newt had managed to convince one of them to bind ‘Percival’ and give him the chance to prove this ‘Percival’ was a fraud. Interrogations followed after Grindelwald’s capture, though they could not get any information out of him. They had then spent hours searching for Percival, before finding him in an antique vase at his home and had rushed him to the healers.

By that time Theseus’ frantic energy had dissolved into worry and anxiety. There had been a moment of relief when his friend had been found, but it quickly turned back into panic over the state he was in. He had nearly cried when he was forced to leave Percival’s side in order to let the healers work.

Now he was sitting quietly beside the man’s bed. Newt was sure that he would be there all night. He looked drained and fragile, a look Newt wasn’t used to seeing on his boisterous brother. He hoped Percival turned out alright, because if they lost him Theseus would never recover.

He started at a tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw one of the healers, who beckoned him away from the doorway.

Newt let the woman speak, trying to internalize everything she said, though he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. 

“He’ll be alright,” she told him, “He just needs a little care and some time to heal.”

The tension left Newt’s body, and he almost wanted to collapse. He looked up and thanked her. 

She smiled and began discussing the technicalities with him. There was so much to remember. What if he forgot something? Regardless, he did his best and softly answered all of her inquiries.

“Will he have a place to stay once he leaves?” she asked, “And someone to look after him? It’s very important that someone does.”

“He has an apartment to stay at,” Newt answered, “And as for someone staying with him, I think you’ll have more trouble getting Theseus to leave after Percival heals.”

The healer smiled at that and let him head back to Percival’s room, with the reminder that visiting hours would be over soon. Newt reached the doorway, ready to tell Theseus the good news, but paused at the sight before him. 

Theseus was sitting next to a now awake Percival. His chair was as close to the bed as physically possible and he was sitting on the end of it. Percival had managed to scoot himself to the edge of the bed. The two had most of their arms pressed together and Theseus appeared to be telling his friend what sounded like an extremely exaggerated version of the fight with Grindelwald. 

Percival was smiling and intently listening to every word Theseus said. He still looked awful, but he also looked like there was no place he would rather be. 

Newt was about to back out of the room when Percival spotted him and croaked out a greeting. Theseus looked up as well and grinned at him. The two of them beckoned him over.

“Newt,” Theseus said happily, “Come tell Percival how valiant I was! He doesn’t believe me, for some odd reason.”

Newt let out a laugh and went to pull up a chair. It couldn’t hurt to be dramatic for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, one more chapter to go!
> 
> This one has more angst than the last, but oh well.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it or you see a mistake. :)


	6. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus shows his serious side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and it's back in Percival's POV. 
> 
> There's so much fluff in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Merlin’s beard,” Percival cursed, “It won’t stay. I can’t do this!”

“You’re right,” Theseus exclaimed, “It’s just too much! You should leave now, head to one of those muggle churches and be a priest. You can shave your head and never have to worry about the dreaded hair gel ever again. The mighty Percival Graves just couldn’t beat it. He managed to survive Grindelwald, but the monstrous hair gel was just too much!”

Percival scowled, “I’m serious. It doesn’t look right. What if he doesn’t like it?”

“And if you even think about making a pun, I’ll pick Tina as my best man instead,” he added.

“How could you say that to me?” Theseus gasped dramatically, “When have I ever made a pun? I thought we were friends. This is a grave offense, and it cannot go punished!”

“You little…” Percival grinned and shoved the bastard off his chair, “Look at what you’ve done. Now I have to battle the hair gel and find Tina. Oh well, she could probably do it best anyway…”

Theseus shrieked from his spot on the floor, “No! I can change, I swear. I can be a better best man, trust me.”

“Sure,” Percival snorted, trying hard to school his face into seriousness, “Whatever you say.”

Theseus made his best puppy eyes, lip wobbling for extra effect. He stood up and moved until he was directly in Percival’s line of sight, his eyes pleading the entire time. Percival tried to maintain his straight face. Turning back to the mirror, he began tidying his hair once again. He hoped Theseus couldn’t see how the edges of his mouth were turned up.

He ignored his best friend’s whining and managed to get his hair to look almost acceptable. Unfortunately, that was also the moment Theseus decided to pop up between him and the mirror and ruffle his hair, before ducking away, laughing loudly.

A mournful cry left Percival as he watched his hair flop everywhere once again. He turned towards Theseus, ready to exact revenge, all the while growling softly. The other man grinned but held his hands up in surrender.

“Wait, I’ll help you fix it,” he said hastily, “There’s no need for violence.”

Percival frowned and sat in the chair. A glance at his pocket watch told him he needed to leave soon. How was he supposed to be ready by then?

“Fine,” he grouched, “But you better make it look nice.”

“I swear on my life, I will do my best to make you look pretty,” Theseus said picking up a comb.

Percival eyed the man’s reflection warily before leaning back. He closed his eyes as his friend began gently brushing his hair. His thoughts drifted. He hoped he looked as nice as Newt would. His fiancé was sure to look ravishing. Percival almost smiled at the image. Newt was sure to have at least one magical creature in his pocket. Pickett was the most likely. 

Theseus’ deep voice startled him out of his musings, uncharacteristically serious.

“He’ll like the way you look, you know. He always does. Trust me, I’ve heard him swoon over you enough times.”

Their eyes met briefly through the mirror before Percival looked down again. He opened his mouth and closed it. 

Theseus spoke again, softer this time, “Newt made a good choice, Percival. You make him feel happy and comfortable. There aren’t many people I can say that for.”

He worked a little gel into his friend’s hair, “And I know he’ll be safe with you. Because you’re brave enough to fight off his demons as well as your own. You’re gentle enough to cuddle with the creatures of his menagerie. You’re enough just the way you are. You’re a good man Percival Graves, and I’ll spend eternity repeating it. As will Newt.”

Theseus’ stepped away and Percival looked up into the mirror. Stunned, he brought a hand up to lightly touch his hair. Everything was in place and it even looked respectable. Since when was Theseus able to do hair? His own was a disaster even now.

Theseus’ eyes crinkled as Percival turned to face him.

“You look wonderful, Percy. Newt won’t know what hit him.”

All at once, it was too much. Percival launched himself at his friend. As he wrapped his arms around Theseus, he could only be grateful. This man had been by his side since he was a short second year, too stubborn to back down. He had been there when Percival was sick, when he was sad, when he was furious. If anyone was a great man it was Theseus. Now if only he could get the lump out of his throat to tell him. Theseus seemed to know though, because he hugged Percival tighter. 

The two embraced in silence for what seemed like hours. They only separated once they heard a knock on the door letting them know that it was time. Percival pulled away, but lingered. He had no idea what to say, but he knew he had to say something.

Theseus spoke before he could, “I know, Percy. You don’t have to tell me.”

He smiled genuinely. Then before Percival could react, Theseus slapped him on the arse.

“Mush,” he laughed and fled from the room.

Percival rolled his eyes and took off after him at a slightly slower pace. He didn’t want to ruin his hair after all.

xxx

Later, after he had kissed Newt gently and promptly discovered that Theseus had spiked the punch, he wondered if Theseus could count as his and Newt’s first child.

Then as he watched Newt escort his drunk brother to the bathroom, he realized that yes. Theseus was definitely their first kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I'll probably write some more friendship and shippy stuff. So if you liked this you might like that :)

**Author's Note:**

> All the professors and extraneous students come from my imagination. The insults, however, were actual insults. All of the definitions came from thrillist.com.
> 
> Pigeon-livered - cowardly
> 
> Ratbags - a general term of abuse; a rogue or an eccentrist
> 
> This is my very first fanfiction. If anybody has pointers or notices any typos or anything please let me know. Any advice is welcome as long as it is professional and not needlessly aggressive.


End file.
